Identity Crisis
by BrylandDaverton28
Summary: Spidey finds himself pitted against a mysterious foe. Can he uncover who he is, or will he destroy himself in the process. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR, SPIDER-MAN. That show was always lit. Alright by now, if you couldn't have guessed, this is a spidey fanfic. Spidey is in a relationship with Black Cat (I always did ship the two of them together). There will be a couple of OC villains running around (they're references to my life). BTW, I'm not sure if this will be long running because it was more of a spur of the moment idea. The long running fic that I was talking about before will be coming soon. Now without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of this stuff except for them OCs that I created.**

New York City, the Big Apple. Home to the Amazing Spider-Man and many, many, MANY other heroes. But of course, none of them are here to help out the wall-crawler as he comes face to face with one of New York's many, many, MANY villains.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you're a giant mutated rat that can easily bite a car into two. Yet all you're doing is petty theft." Spidey said as he managed to jump up and onto the side of a building as the rat creature threw the two pieces of car at him. "You might as well be working for the freak show if that's all the money you're trying to get."

"SHUT UP, YOU INSUFFERABLE ARACHNID!" The rat man snarled out as he lunged towards the web slinger and grabbed onto a piece of the building just before said arachnid drops to the floor and webs his arms to the building.

"First off, why is your vocabulary so big for an oversized sewer rat? Secondly, I appreciate the fact that you acknowledged my existence as an arachnid and not a bug. Seriously, most people don't even seem to try and get it right." By now the rat monster had broken free and was already moving towards him and had swiped at air before blocking a spinning kick from Spidey.

By now the police had already swarmed the block around the two and were waiting Spider-Man to finish up. "Get em Spider-Man", a certain New Yorker wearing timberlands had shouted (Why did I point out the fact he was wearing timbs, idk).

"Thank you random citizen", Spidey said as he circled the monster on the web line that he shot out and had dived towards the giant rat. "By the way man, what am I supposed to call you?" Spidey asked as he landed on top of creature's shoulder.

"Call me… The Rat", the monster bellowed. Spidey had just face palmed himself as he stared at the sky. "Real original Bry" Spidey deadpanned.

 _[*Elsewhere in another universe*]_

Bryland sits in his home typing on his laptop and chuckling to himself

 _[*Spidey's universe*]_

Spider-Man had punched "The Rat" in the gut and then sweep kicked him followed by another kick right into a building, leaving the behemoth unconscious. "These so called super villains are getting more and more inane", he said as he began to swing off to his home and stopping only to buy a drink as CEO of Parker Industries, Peter Parker.

 _[*Later*]_

Peter crawled into his room's window as he took off his costume and laid down. Once Peter had started to relax, he began to recall his day. His secretary had called him early in the morning to tell him that there was a very important event in a week that Peter was required to attend. Afterwards he had heard on the news about a new villain and how he was seriously dangerous. Peter had assumed that the Avengers or anybody else could handle them since he wanted relax today. He then decided to go and check in on his "girlfriend", Felicia Hardy. They ended going on a date together to one of the restaurants that he sponsored. The entire day had been great (Minus the part where he fought a rat monster on his way home) and Peter could only assume that everything is alright.

Little did he know was that the worse was about to happen.

 _[*Next Day*]_

Peter awoke to find that his room was trashed and looked as if somebody had broken in and tried to locate important items. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. "What the hell happened here", he said as he walked out of his room to the living room. Everything had been thrown down and had looked like a tornado had ripped through his room.

As he walked, he realized he needed to check on his suit, to see if the culprit had tampered with it. When Peter walked into his closet, he had noticed that there was a paper taped to it with writing in cursive.

"Huh, kinda looks a little like my own writing." On the paper in red pen was something that rocked Peter's being to the very core. "I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" was all the note said. Peter stood there, almost lifeless as his thoughts began to run wild. He began to think of all the things that this meant… He'd have to protect Felicia, Aunt May, and even his company.

"I have to figure out who did this. Along with trying to protect my loved ones." Peter then realized that he was going to need some help in order to figure this out. He'd have to call in someone discreet, really good at what they do. An Ex-CSI would be good, however he only knew one man for the job and they weren't exactly on the best of terms after what happened in Florida.

"Guess I'm gonna need his help on this one if I want to find who did this." He picked up his phone and began to dial "his" number. It rang once, twice, three times then "he" answered. "Hey, I'm really going to need your help on something."

 **AN: Btw guys, the guy that Spidey is calling is an OC. He'll be introduced next chapter and I'm personally going to have a lot of fun with his character. Well hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and thanks a lot for reading.**


	2. Update

Unfortunately guys, I'm a lazy piece of shit who is discontinuing this story. Sorry guys I just don't care for this story even tho I started it like 2 months ago. If anyone wants to pick it up then by all means you have my permission by just asking me. If not then this story will rot for all eternity on my profile. I'm really sorry about this guys, hopefully you'll forgive me. I wish you all good days and hopefully you'll read my AGK story.


End file.
